Hard to Get
by DrunkenIraHayes
Summary: Rory and Logan meet at a party freshman year, and are instantly friends. They both want something more, but conflicts keep pulling them apart.
1. Chapter 1

­­­­­­A/N: This is just a story that came to me when watching a show. Just guess what show. That's right Gilmore Girls. It's set during the first night of the college for all students at Yale.

"Colin, Finn. New year, new girls. I hope they are better then the one's in our class" Logan said as he greeted his two best friends.

"We could crash the freshman party, to see if there are any good ones " Colin said.

"If there are no red heads I'm leaving, and I swear if they run out of alcohol like they did last year…" Finn said.

"They ran out of alcohol because you drank it all Finn, don't you remember you got on the table and started singing I Will Survive," Colin Said.

"I have no recollection of doing that, was it before or after I streaked across the campus?"

"Finn, you've never streaked across campus." Logan said.

"Well then I should," Finn announced. Just then he noticed a stream of new students come in from another direction, "well hello there," he said as he spotted a red headed tour guide leading a group of scared looking freshman around.

"And this is the dining hall, where…" the tour guide was stopped mid sentence.

"She found the love of her life, Me, Finn, but has decided if it doesn't work out with me she will double cross me and date both of my best friends over there simultaneously. Now Get out of the bushes you too. Come and say hello to the freshies," he announced pulling Logan and Colin over. "This is Logan, if you're in need of a friend who can keep you company during those long nights give him a call, but you'll have to get in line. And that over there is Colin. If you need a tight ass give him a call. And I am Finn. I'm exotic. Goodbye," And with that he left.

"Who were those three," A girl said. She was standing behind Rory in the line of freshman.

"Well they were Logan, Colin, and Finn." Rory stated.

"No Dip Sherlock," The blonde behind Rory retorted. "I meant are those the boys that can help on those lonely nights when I'm all alone in my dorm." Rory scoffed. That was probably how that blonde behind her had gotten in to this school. It made her sick that she had been working so hard for so long, and she was still surrounded by idiots.

"And these are your dorms. Find yours and move your stuff in," The tour guide finished. Rory looked around and found hers #312. To her disgust the bimbo behind her also was in Room 312.

"So…Roomie where are.." Another blonde interrupted Rory.

" Rory good you're here. I want you to meet my life coach…." Just about when Rory had had enough of Paris, and Ginger, her new roommates, her mom walked in. "So Rory I hope that you don't mind I found your room and unloaded your stuff, and then went back home to get some more stuff for you, oh hi Paris."

"You did all that during my tour," Rory asked amazed. Lorelei nodded. "Well do you want to help me put stuff up in my room?" Lorelei nodded and they walked over to her room.

"So Paris and blondie, fun stuff,"

"Gingers an interesting person," Rory said emphasizing interesting. After all the stuff had been put away Lorelei and Rory talked about Rory's first meeting with Ginger. Lorelei had expected there to be people like that. She had just hoped they wouldn't have been roommates with Rory. After a lot of stalling it was time for Lorelei to say goodbye.

"Bye Mom," Rory said hugging her mom.

"Bye Kid"

"Rory do you mind if we open our door for the party tonight?" Paris asked.

"Of course Rory doesn't mind, now we have to pick a room theme I think we should be make-out room stake our claim early," Ginger said


	2. Drunken Strangers in the Night

A/N: So I messed up a little on the last chapter. Sorry I thought I would make it up to you by posting this. 

"Ginger I would appreciate it if you didn't answer my questions for me. No Paris I don't mind, just no making out on my bed. I don't want it to lead anywhere,"

---------------------- Imagine that in the last chapter

"I see they've gone for a themed room style party. Interesting. Let's get out of the dancing room this music is annoying. What have we here? The make out room," Logan said. Logan looked in. The room was full of people making out. There was slow music playing in the background and beers dispersed throughout the room. He started checking out the girls the usual, except for one girl who was sitting in a secluded corner of the room reading. She had beautiful brown hair that fell in ringlets and was completely immersed in her book. He walked over to her. "What book you got there," she held it up so he could see. "The Great Gatsby, good book," She looked up, and he was stunned at the blueness of her eyes. "Hi, I'm…"

"Logan, Ya I know," She said, "I'm Rory, I've already read this book. I like the end…" They ended up talking about The Great Gatsby for a good while. Then switched to music, then to literature. Surprisingly they had the same sense of music, same taste in literature. They became quick friends.

"I want to be a reporter, actually a foreign correspondent," Rory said.

"So you want to be an Ace reporter, Ace,"

"You could say that, and what about you, any dreams for your future,"

"Not really,"

"Come on' there has got to be something,"

"Nope,"

"Yodeler, Sweatshop Worker, Cross-Dresser, Johnny Depp look alike,"

"Yes you've got me, always wanted to be a yodeler,"

"Well, write a yodel about me,"

"Ok."

"I'll hold you to that,"

"I'm thirsty you want a beer?"

"Uhh ok, just one" Logan got up and looked for a beer. They had talked for so long that all the couples had left and him and Rory had been all alone. The party had cleared out the beer, so he went looking for some from the rooms. In the dancing room he saw Colin and Finn dancing with some girls.

"Hey Mate, how'd it go with that girl you were talking to," Finn asked.

"It's good, just getting some beer,"

"Over there," Colin said pointing to some glasses.

While he was gone, a very drunk guy sat down next to Rory. She engaged in pleasant formalities, but suddenly he grabbed her neck and started kissing her roughly. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong. He leaned them back and started kissing her harder. She was trapped under him now.

"Get off," she cried, "Get off of me,"

"No one is in here anymore, just you and me, and don't worry I've locked the door"

When the guy bent back done to kiss her again, Rory was ready. She bit down on his mouth. He rolled off her. Rory sprang up, and unlocked the door, running into Logan, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Ace, are you ok. I heard you yelling?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine now, this guy just assaulted me, and he's pretty wasted. Probably doesn't know what he was doing. I'm not going to press charges, just get him out of here," Rory said upset. Logan got up and practically chucked the guy out of the room. Rory was back in her room, sitting on the couch staring into the wall. Logan walked over to her awkwardly; he hadn't really been in this situation before. He decided to sit down and comfort her. He sat next to her, at a respectable distance, but she just grabbed him and hugged him.

"Uh…It's ok, Ace," Logan said patting her arm.

"I just didn't think that would happen my first night here," she confessed. "I think I am going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. You have my cell right? Good. Bye Logan," Rory said waving him out the door.

A/N Sorry about that. Yay for Superbowl. Also thanks to those two people who reviewed. It made me so happy. I got up and danced around my room singing I got a review, I got a review. Since you don't know me, you probably think I am joking.  



	3. I'd prefer you wear nothing at all

a/n: Thanks for the reviews. The happy dances have been non-stop. This time a got an insightful review, which I was very excited about. Thanks for reading!

After he left she immediately locked the door to her dorm. She looked around her dorm common room. She picked up the cans and threw them away, straightening the cushions up as she did. It was 2:45 and she knew that she should be sleeping, because she had a class to try-out tomorrow. She couldn't sleep at all though, so she grabbed her book and started reading.

After about 15 minutes her door clicked and opened. Not at all to her surprise Ginger came in lip-locked with some guy. They were too preoccupied to notice Rory slip past them going to lock the door. When the lock clicked Ginger and her friend turned around.

"Hey Rory, how was the party," She said in a higher pitched voice than normal as the guy started kissing her neck. She didn't wait for a reply. "Well we are gonna go back to my room, see you Tomorrow," Rory felt sick to her stomach.

"I don't want to hear you," was all Rory said. Rory was feeling a little more tired now, and decided that if the walls were good, her and her earplugs would make it through the night.

----

"Hey Mom, it's Rory. Last night went really bad, call me when you have time,"

She had stopped by the coffee spot she found. She had to have at least 6 coffees to get back to her normal. She walked into class and prepared herself for a lecture on Intro to Economics (she wanted to keep her options open, even if she wasn't at all interested in economics). The class was huge, 400 people, maybe more. Her phone started vibrating she looked down at the number and slipped out of the lecture hall.

"Hey Mom,"

"Hey,"

"So I went to a part last night, bet you won't guess what happened…" Rory told her mother the story. Her mother was shocked, and then angry.

"I could send Luke down there," Lorelei suggested.

"I'm fine. Look I have to go back to class. See you later okay,"

On her way back to class she bumped into Logan.

"Hey Logan,"

"Hey Ace,"

"Oh, good you remembered, it's been so long,"

"Yeah, well, who could forget you?"

"you could have had a temporary lapse in short term memory,"

"No lapse in memory. So do you want to go get coffee with me,"

"Wow you move fast,"

"Move slow you die Ace,"

"I guess I could get coffee. It is only the best thing in the entire world, but I don't know I would _have_ to talk to you. I think I can bear it," She teased. She wasn't that interested in that class anyways.

"So he says would you testify that in court, and he says yes, and then he shoots him cold blood" Rory finished.

"Wow, just when you think you know a person,"

"I know, it was the warden too. We should watch that movie together. My mom and I always do these movie night things. We would get together with about 4 movies and tons and tons of food, and just watch them all. We could have one at Yale. Shawshank Redemption, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, and Pippi Long Stockings,"

"That sounds fun Ace, how bout on Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds good, at about seven at my dorm. I'll have food. Look, I have to go to my next class thing, but I'll talk to you soon, and thanks for helping me out last night,"

"Ace, You don't have to thank me,"

"I know,"Rory walked off to her next class. She wasn't really paying attention; she couldn't stop thinking about Saturday. The days of the week went by rather uneventfully. Dinner at her grandparents was normal. Richard and Emily bickered about the usually. "How is school going, Rory?" "Lorelei how is the inn,"

Finally Saturday came. Rory needed to get the food. She ran out to a store and grabbed the necessities.

When she got back in her room she unloaded her closet. She couldn't decide what to wear. She had no idea why this was such a big deal. Logan was just a friend, right. "Paris, what should I wear?"

"Rory I have better things to deal with than helping you pick out clothing for your date with blond guy. If I were him I would prefer you were nothing at all. So do that," Rory glanced at her questioningly. "See you don't want my advice," Paris yelled.

"Life coach not working out for you," Rory laughed.

"Terence is working fine,"

"If you don't want to help I can call my mom,"

"Hey Mom,"

"Fruit of my loins, to what do I owe this lovely call,"

"I have a semi-date tonight,"

"My own little Casablanca,"

"I don't know what to wear, everything looks ugly"

"How bout the white cami with the blue shear top and light blue jeans."

"How did you do that?" She said putting it on. It looked perfect. It accentuated her curves, but was comfortable.

"It's a talent,"

"Well, thanks, I'll call you afterwards bye,"

Rory started setting out the food on the table. She had called the pizza place and the Chinese place she had found on Wednesday and Thursday, they both would be there in about 10 minutes. It was 6:55. Her date was at 7. Wait date? Her casual gathering with a guy friend was at 7. She didn't have a date. Not with Logan at least. They had only known each other for a week. They were not going on a date. Maybe later though. Did she actually just think that? She did not want to date Logan. He was a playboy, he wouldn't say it, but from that intro by Finn, and his cocky attitude, you could tell. Her thoughts were penetrated by a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it up to Logan.

a/n: I hope you liked!


	4. Ginger is a sour root

A/n: I was working on the next chapter when it hit me; I hadn't posted the last chapter. Silly me, Trix are for kids.

"Hey Logan, I was just thinking about you,"

"Was it dirty," he asked. Rory blushed.

"Ok so the rest of the food should be here soon," she said. Logan looked around the room and saw all the food around the table and in the room.

"Rest of the food Ace, this alone could feed an army,"

"I am an army of one,"

"How often did you say you had these movie night things back at your house,"

"At least once a week,"

"How do you keep you figure,"

"It's a skill, passed down through many generations of Gilmores. But was originally taught to us by the Indians,"

"Was this before or after the infected blankets,"

"Before. Anyway, I was thinking we would start with Shawshank Redemption. Then Pippi, and then Wonka,"

"Sounds good," There was a knock on the door.

"That's the delivery," She said walking to the door. She paid the delivery guys. She came back with all the food. She had three pizzas and about ten cartons of Chinese food. She put the movie on and they started watching. She was going quote per quote through the movie.

Logan wasn't even looking at the movie he was staring at Rory. She got so rapped up in the movie. When something funny would come on she would laugh and her entire face would light up. When she was laughing he felt better, safer, like all the pressures put on him disappeared. She looked over at him and he pretended to be watching the movie. The movie was ending; they were playing that happy music that they play in movies. When you know it is all going to be ok. Logan wished life was like that, like you knew it would all be ok in the end. The movie was over now, and Rory had gone over to switch it out for Pippi. Then after a few hours Wonka came on. You could tell that Rory had watched this movie a lot more than the others. She could even do the mannerisms of the movie characters on cue without looking.

About halfway through the movie the door unlocked. Rory's roommate stumbled into the movie, looking extremely drunk.

"Hello Rory,"

"Hi, Ginger,"

"Do you mind if I sit down with you," Rory couldn't really respond. Ginger had already sat down on the couch next to Logan. She looked helplessly at Logan.

"I'm gonna go and get some water from the fridge in my room," Rory said.

Logan was feeling a little too close to the blond. She reeked of alcohol; she was swaying a little.

"_You know, Rory doesn't really put out. Don't know why you would be interested in her. You're cute. You should spend some quality time with me. I can give you a taste of what it would be like,"_ and she leaned over and kissed Logan sloppily shoving her tongue down his throat. Just at that moment Rory walked back in from her room.

"Oh, well I'll just leave you two alone," Rory said her voice cracking and ran back into her room. Logan got up quickly, and Ginger fell back onto the couch giggling.

"Ace,"

Rory didn't know why she was so worked up. Logan and her weren't dating. It shouldn't be a big deal, and yet it was.

"Ace," no answer.

" I'm not a moron, I know you're in there,"

"I'm just getting my uh…library book… I forgot I have to return it to the library, or else they'll fine me," Rory said lamely.

"Ace, the library is closed,"

"Really, Are you shore, I should go check, Don't worry about vacating the room, I can climb out my window. I'll be like James Bond. But I'll probably fall over when I do it, so I'll be more like Austin Powers, except not as into the whole male gender symbols,"

"It wasn't what it looked like," Logan said cutting her off.

"How could it not be what it looked like? These things are hard to mistake. I guess the smell of beer is kinkier than I had thought. But whatever it's your life. I don't care who you make out with. I mean why should I care," who was she trying to convince here.

"Ace, I don't like Ginger. She was drunk and came on to me," the door clicked open again.

"I found my library book, turns out it wasn't due back until next Friday. It would have been ok if you had wanted to kiss Ginger. Although your breath would have reeked for about a month, but I mean she can be really interesting. And I am sure you two have a lot in common. It wouldn't be a big deal to me, not that you need my permission or anything…"

"You're rambling," Logan marveled at how long she could talk without taking a breath. It was cute how she rambled.

"Oh. Sorry. I just thought I should tell you I really needed my library book, and you kissing Ginger had nothing to do with it. I mean me seeing you kiss Ginger was not a big deal to me at all. You could around kissing Ginger, and it would be fine with me. No worries here…" Logan didn't know what to do. She wouldn't stop talking, and with every sentence she started lucking better and better. He knew one thing that would keep her quit. He leaned down and kissed her.

A/n: Ok I know that Rory wouldn't really watch Shawshank redemption, but it is the best. So since I am the author and I pick the movies too bad. If you haven't seen it you should. Also I don't like it when people beg for reviews, so if I rename 'review' to 'bubble', I wouldn't be asking for you to review, I'll be asking you to bubble. So Bubble, Please!


	5. Mars is bright tonight

A/n: This chapter is longer. I hope you like. Last chapter...

_She wouldn't stop talking, and with every sentence she started lucking better and better. He knew one thing that would keep her quit. He leaned down and kissed her.  
_

Rory had no idea how to react. It was the perfect kiss. It had passion, but was also sweet, and not demanding. She realized that she should probably do something instead of standing there doing nothing or Logan would think she wasn't that into him. She cupped his face and kissed him back sweetly.

"Wow, Ace," he said as they broke of the kiss.

"Wasn't expecting that,"

"Well, I had to stop you talking someway,"

"You didn't have to start…uh…eating my face,"

"I don't know, Clarice,"

"Well, I have an early class, so maybe you should go,"

"Bye Rory," Logan didn't really feel like arguing the point so much. He had pushed his boundaries with the kiss. He just needed to get his feelings out there. He walked out into the room with the now sleeping Ginger, and back to his dorm.

---------

"Logan what are you doing alone on a Saturday night?" Colin asked.

"I thought you had a date tonight, mate,"

"I did, wait I never said date. It was not a date. I don't think it was a date, she didn't specify,"

"So you spent an hour in front of the mirror making sure you looked good because you're just that self absorbed,"

"Don't be an ass, Colin,"

"Ok, let me ask you this date criteria. One: did you pick her up,"

"No,"

"And that's one for just friends," Finn said marking it on the invisible score board.

"Two: Did you eat dinner,"

"Yes,"

"Oh, and that goes on the date side. We'll be back after this short commercial break," Finn paused a few seconds, "And now we are back, Colin," Finn said in a game show host voice.

"Three: was the dinner romantic in anyway,'

"No,"

"And one more for the friend side,"

"Did you kiss her goodnight?"

"Yes,"

"One more for the date side, so that makes it what, a half date,"

"I could have figured that out myself. Why are you two here and not with your dates, I know you had some,"

" My date started hitting on the bartender," Colin said.

"My date wasn't a red head, turned out she was just wearing a wig when we met,"

"Well, we sure are lame," Logan said.

"At least I went on a date," Colin said. Logan scoffed and walked into his room. The next morning came too soon for Logan; he had never been a morning person. He walked out of his dorm and went to get some coffee before his class when he spotted a familiar face in the line.

" Ace how's it going,"

"Going good,"

"Good that's good,"

"Yeah it's good, that it's good"

"Logan we have to stop this good thing,"

"Right Ace. So thanks for inviting me to the movie night," Logan said.

"No problem,"

"We should do it again sometime, especially the final part," Rory flustered, and Logan walked away with his coffee.

---------------

Rory had had an uneventful couple of weeks; she and Logan had talked a lot. They became good friends, but there was still an underlying sense that they both wanted something more. Rory had honestly been waiting for Logan to ask her out. But after two weeks, she had given him enough time. She wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Hey Ace,"

"Hey Logan,"

Logan couldn't take it any longer he had to do something before someone else did. "Look Ace. I like you, a lot actually. I've wanted to ask you out for a very long time now, since we first met actually. So here it goes. Ace would you like to go to dinner with me Saturday. This would be a real date not a semi-date like the movie night. I would pick you up, and everything," Logan said, putting his heart out, an unfamiliar territory for him.

"Actually Logan, I can't, I have a date on Saturday. Rory felt horrible, the look on his face. He obviously didn't get rejected a lot. She couldn't bail on her date, even if she would prefer to go on a date with Logan ten times more. It wasn't right.

After he had gained his composure Logan answered. " Maybe next time," Logan tried to fame a normal voice, but he couldn't. He really liked her. Not just her looks, but she had a great personality, and not in the "you have a great personality" because you have no other attributes kind of way, but in the he wasn't bored when she talked to him way. She could hold her own in conversations, and debates, and banter. He walked away and went back to his dorm to drown his sorrows in alcohol looking rejected.

---------------

Saturday was a complete disaster for Rory. Her date only talked about astrology. Mars was shining brightly this month, and could be seen prominently with a series V-23 telescope, just in case you wanted to know. The worst part was she kept comparing it to how her date would have been with Logan. She should have told him that she wanted to go on a date; she really liked him. Having this horrible date was like an eye opener for her. Next thing tomorrow she was going to tell Logan how she felt. With that in mind, Rory walked back to her dorm and prepared herself to do some work for a class. She walked back into her dorm, Gingers door was closed, but the occasional moan could be heard through it. Paris was locked in her room, probably studying. Rory walked into her own room and started her work, looking forward to see Logan tomorrow.

---------------

Saturday, Logan held his own pity party for himself. Colin and Finn both had dates, which made him lonely _and_ depressed. He walked over to the alcohol cabinet. Vodka, good choice, he take a few shots, and went back to brooding. Rory was probably having fun now, on her date. She was probably rambling about something, looking all-cute. Another two shots. Why would she reject him? Maybe she doesn't like him, crap, he embarrassed himself with his little speech. She probably thought he was a loser. Another shot. He shouldn't be here moping, he was Logan Huntzburger, he didn't need to be spending Saturday night moping about some girl, and he needed to do something to get his mind off of Rory. Who needed Rory, he was mad at her. She rejected him. How dare she. She probably didn't even have a date today; she was just lying to not go out with him. She led him on with that kiss at the movie night; she was a jerk to kiss back! Logan got up and swayed a little. He downed another two shots before he stumbled blearily to a dorm room he knew. He knocked on the door and it opened, "I just don't want to be alone," was all he said (slurred) and she didn't need another word. She grabbed his hand and they walked off to her bedroom.

A/n: Bubble. Also out of curiosity does anyone know where my UserId comes from (without looking it up)?


	6. Makeout Point

A/N: I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. Also Yay for that person who got where my screen name is from. It's from the song Ballad of Ira Hayes by Johnny Cash (one of my many heroes).

Logan woke up in a strange dorm with a blearing headache. He looked around, it all looked unfamiliar. What was he doing here? He looked at his lack of clothing and guessed the reason for why he was there. But where was he? Some girls dorm, he didn't remember whose, she wasn't there anymore though. He got up and looked around for his clothes, and found them lying somewhere near the door. He put them on and then walked out of the room, into a common room, where he found some coffee and some aspirin. He took a couple of aspirin and drained the coffee. Just then he heard a door open rather loudly and a familiar face look at him. "Hey, Rory,"

"Logan, what are you do-,"

"Logie-poo, you're up," said a voice from the dorm entrance, "I just went to get us some breakfast," then it hit him, last night, getting drunk, coming to see Ginger, all of it.

"Oh, uh are you two seeing each other," Rory asked seemingly innocently. Logan was looking at her dumbfounded.

"Uh…." Was all Logan could get out. Rory's looked at him confusedly, her eyes shinning sadly. Logan then remembered why he had gotten so drunk. She dated someone on Saturday. She had embarrassed him by rejecting him. His slow hangover confusion turned to anger. He remembered why he had gone there in the first place.

"Yes, we are," he said, walking over to Ginger and kissing her. There was no spark, no passion, but he made it look like there was. Logan didn't need to see Rory to know that she was heartbroken. Rory was starring at the two awestruck. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She was heartbroken. Just when she realized that she liked him, he was making out with Ginger. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop herself. She turned back into her room and started distracting herself with mounds of work. She didn't want anything to do with Logan or Ginger. She busied herself with as much schoolwork as possible for the next few weeks. Logan always seemed to find Rory studying. Him and Ginger would start a make-out session right in front of her. One Friday night he found Rory studying in her dorm common room.

This was one time to many for Rory. "Do you mind," Rory asked.

"What's wrong, Rory," Logan asked innocently.

"What's wrong is that you are making out right in front of me and it is distracting me,"

"Really this," Logan said kissing Ginger on the lips, "Is distracting you,"

"Yes," Rory said annoyed.

"Why," Logan asked.

"How am I supposed to focus when the odd couple here is making-out in my area of study,"

"Maybe you need to find a new area of study,"

"No, find a new make-out point, try make out mountain. I here it's where all the love struck teens are going,"

"No,"

"I was here first," Rory said childishly.

"Rory, just give it up. We all know you're jealous of me being with Logan. He choose me, no matter how much you wish it were you," Rory starred daggers at Logan, and stalked away. She was so angry. Ginger was such an idiot; Logan was just doing this to get to her. He just wanted to make her angry for rejecting him. She hadn't even wanted to reject him. Stupid astrology guy, if she had just blown him off, she wouldn't even be here, hell, she probably would be dating Logan now. After a couple of hours she went out to coffee and ran into Paris.

"Rory, you're coming to a party tonight,"

"I have work to do, Paris,"

"Rory, you haven't been out in weeks besides classes, and I have an obligation to make sure you don't spend too much time inside,"

"I don't want to,"

"Rory, I will drag you out if I have to," Rory didn't doubt it. Sometimes it was better to bite the bullet, than face the wrath of Paris.

"Fine, but what should I wear,"

"Something low cut, but not slutty, be ready in an hour," Paris barked. Rory put on a tight tank top. It was cut low and was a deep maroon. She had on a denim mini that cut of mid thigh. Her hair fell in light curls framing her face. Rory entered the party and looked around. There was a makeshift bar, and loud music, with lots of dancing, and drinking. Rory looked around she saw two familiar blond heads in the crowd. She headed over to the bar. It was going to be a long night

A/n: Ok so the next chapter could be really long (like 1800 words) or it could be two shorter chapters. Just tell me which you prefer, and I'll do it. This is kind of set up for the next chapter(s), so sorry about that. Also I am trying not to rush into things like earlier chapters, but I didn't really start working on it until the next chapter. So as you can tell this one is still kind of rushed.I just didn't want to rewrite it, because I'm lazy... And just remember, Bubble!


	7. I didn't do it, my evil twin did

A/N: Ok I hope you like. I am trying to rush less in my story, because I read over it and I felt like that was a problem.

"Something strong," she asked the bartender. She never drank, but tonight was an acceptance. He handed her a shot glass, and she downed it in almost one gulp. She tapped the bar for another.

Logan noticed her when she entered the room; she had looked over at him and Ginger then ducked over to the bar. She had already downed one shot and was working on her second. He made his way over to the bar. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it, but she had no alcohol tolerance. She was probably already halfway drunk.

Rory was feeling some of the effects of the alcohol that she had taken. She wasn't a drinker by any means.

"Hey Ace, might want to slow done there,"

"Nope I'm good," she said taking her third shot.

"Just looking out for you," Rory laughed loudly.

"Oh sleeping with my roommate after you confessed your true feelings toward me to get back at me for rejecting you is just looking out for me. Well I do feel safe and sound, now that I have the mightly Logan looking out for me. The mighty Logan who got turned down by the bookworm Rory Gilmore. Then constantly making out with Ginger in front of me to bother me. You sure are looking out for me. Got any cliffs you want to push me off of, because I could sure use the help," Rory yelled, drawing in somewhat of a crowd.

"You ego-maniac. Logan and I have something special. We getting together has nothing to do with you. He was just delusional when he told you he had feelings for you Rory,"

"Idiot. Logan hates you. Everyone hates you. You honestly think that Logan likes you. Do you have any brain function, at all?"

"You are just some scum who thinks the world rotates around her. I know about your mother, the whore who got into wedlock with her baby. Everyone thinks she should have had an abortion. Then you wouldn't be bothering any of us so leave Logan and me alone, and go mope in self-pity elsewhere. He doesn't like you. He likes me," Rory was so annoyed that she was that stupid. They were at Yale for Goodness' sake you would think that you have to have a certain amount of intelligence to get into a school like that. Guess they just lowered the bar for her.

"The only reason he puts up with your bitchy attitude is to get at me, and it's not working. If he weren't so air headed he would know I don't blow people off, and would have rather gone to dinner with him. And my mother raised me ten times better then yours ever could have, " Rory said. Some of the crowd cheered, including Colin and Finn, who hated Ginger with a passion. Rory stalked away. Leaving a slightly dumbfounded Ginger and Logan behind her. Logan felt like hitting himself with a hammer. She had wanted to date him. Stupid Stupid Stupid Logan. Rory wouldn't date him now; she hated him. He had just let Ginger go on about how awful Rory was, he didn't even try to stop her.

"Logie, nothing she said was true, was it?"

"First of all, don't ever call me Logie, Logie-poo, or anything like that ever again. Second, you and me have nothing special at all going on, I don't even know where you got that idea. We never talk unless it is in front of Rory. Third, well there is no third,"

"So you were using me,"

"No, of course not," he said sweetly.

"Really?"

"No, you idiot, of course I was using you,"

"I'm breaking up with you,"

"And I thought we had something special," Logan joked fanning sadness clutching his heart. Ginger just stalked away. Colin and Finn walked over to him.

"Logan, you should go and talk to Rory," Colin said

"She hates me; even if she had liked me before what I did she wouldn't like me now,"

"That's not the Logan we know. Go over there and lay on some charm," Colin said.

"She's not like that, I can't charm my way out of the situation,"

"You can sure as hell try," Finn said.

"Finn, that's the smartest thing you've ever said," Logan said looking around for Rory.

He saw her standing in corner talking on her phone. He walked over to her. It was obviously her mother, and you could tell she was on the verge of tears. He waited for her to finish her conversation. She was telling her about what had happened.

"Hey Ace," Logan said timidly. She looked at him with her big blue eyes gleaming not saying anything.

"I thought we should talk," Rory continued to say nothing. She just looked sad and hurt. "Anything you want to say," still nothing. "I can talk for two people, if I need to," He said using his hands to make puppets.

"Hey Logan," Logan said in a girly voice using his hand to talk.

"Hey Ace," his other hand responded in a low voice.

"Logan you look even more handsome, and defined than normal, I can't stop staring at you. Have you done something to your already amazing body?"

"Why no, but thank you, Rory,"

" I just can't stop thinking about how great you are, Logan,"

"Well, Ace, I just thought I'd apologize for being an ass for the past couple of weeks,"

"You're forgiven, Now kiss me you fool," Logan then smashed his hand puppets together making kissing noises.

Rory couldn't help, but laugh. She forgot for a moment that she was mad at him. Upon remembering why she was mad at Logan, she stopped laughing and walked away.

When Rory had started laughing he had thought it would be easy to make her forget her anger with him, but he was wrong. She turned on her heels and walked away.

--------

Logan didn't do anything for a couple days, he wanted Rory to come to terms with her anger, and let it dissipate. (Let it rain, and clear it out, let it rain and clear it out).

Rory was disappointed that Logan hadn't done anything. As annoyed at him as she was, she thought he would be doing something to gain her friendship back. In fact she was expecting something extravagant, and when it didn't come Rory was disappointed. As much as she didn't like it; she liked Logan, a lot. And she had been pretty sure he felt the same way. She had gotten over most of her anger, to be honest. She was now mad at Ginger whom she hadn't seen in a while oddly enough. Rory suspected that Ginger was trying to go unnoticed by Rory, and it was working.

She figured Logan was up to something when three days after the whole party thing had gone down she woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. She was excited about what her day would hold. Knowing some coffee awaited her she walked out of her room, and found four coffees. They were in large cups and there was a note pasted to them.

_Ace, _

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. Forgive me, Please._

_-Logan_

Rory didn't want to forgive him totally just yet. Apart from being rude, and disturbing her, he had also let Ginger say all of those awful things to her without stopping her. She had to hand it to him he knew where to get coffee. She thought about not drinking it, but why waste good coffee she thought as she grabbed it, taking it to her class.

When her class ended she found Logan waiting outside her class for her leaning against a wall. He walked up after her as she walked out of class.

"Did you get the coffee,"

"Yup," Logan nodded.

"Rory, I know you hate me right now,"

"I don't hate you Logan. You just didn't handle the situation well, and it makes me very agitated,"

"Ok. So I know you're very agitated with me right now, but you have to understand that I only was an insensitive jerk to get your attention. In some twisted way,"

"Logan, you let your girlfriend call my mother a whore, and then go on to say that I shouldn't have been born," Rory pointed out.

"Ex-girl friend, and I broke up with her so, that doesn't count," Rory hadn't heard him break up with Ginger at the party. She had to try hard not to smile. Somehow she found it hard to stay mad with Logan. She was trying hard to though.

"It still counts,"

"You said I let her say it, but I didn't. I broke up with her because she said it,"

"How do I know that was the reason you broke up with her,"

"Well that's not my problem is it?"

"It is if you want me to stop being angry at you,"

"What if I don't want that?"

"Then why would you buy me coffee?"

"What if it wasn't me,"

"Ohh… then that note was from that other person I know named Logan who is asking me for forgiveness,"

"Or my evil twin, he likes to pretend to be me sometimes, jealous of my awesomeness,"

"Aren't we all?"

"So Ace what do I have to do to get back in your good favor? I'll do anything,"

"Anything?" Rory questioned cocking an eyebrow.

Logan thought about it for a second. "Anything," He answered. All of a sudden Rory got out her phone and dialed a number.

"It's rude to get your phone out in the middle of the conversation,"

"Hush you," she directed at Logan.

"Hey Mom," She said into the phone.

"Sweet Child o' mine,"

"So I have an opportune moment here,"

"And what would that be?"

"Logan just said he would do _anything_ to get back in my good graces,"

"Dirty,"

"I was thinking Christmas of '97,"

"Oh that's good, but make him wear a rainbow pancho instead,"

"Will do,"

"So how are things with you,"

"Oh you know, Kirk started a llama farm in town square,'

"How did he get Taylor to let him do that?"

"Well Taylor was out of town, so he only had to talk to Miss Patty to get approval. But Miss Patty just had had tooth surgery and was totally hoped up on pain meds and thought Kirk was a dancing koala bear asking for more ukuleles. Naturally she didn't want to deny the funny dancing koala bear its ukulele; so now we have a llama farm in the middle of town,"

"Wow, I'll have to see that,"

"Ya you will, ok I'm at Luke's now, and he's staring at me using his angry eyes. Talk to you later. Bye, Hun,"

"Bye,"

"What is Christmas of '97?" Logan asked.

"You'll find out later. I just have to go to the store to get supplies,"

"So Ace if I do this whatever it is, does it mean you wouln't be mad at me any more,"

"Yup,"

"Ok, I'm in."

"Good, Now go away," She said shoeing logan away.

"Whatever you say Ace. Check ya later," Logan said walking off. He was so happy he almost did a man skip. Almost. That was just how excited he was. It didn't even matter that he would have to do something totally embarrassing, at least he was back to being friends with his Ace. With any luck he would be more than friends. He didn't want to get ahead of himself. He was just going to cross that bridge when he came to it.

A/n: Bubble.


	8. Cory with an R, and Cogan with an L

**A/N: Hope You like! Also this story is my procrastination b/c I write in it instead of doing my work. So, thank you story. Also I always forget. I don't own Gilmore Girls. If you thought I did, how are you literate? **

Rory decided that she needed to get the payback out of the way before it was to late. She hated not being friends with Logan. Deciding that there was no time like the present she started planning it for that night (when Logan and her had made the deal). He wouldn't be expecting it; it was too soon or so he would think. It would need some preparation, and Rory needed to start getting ready for it. But first she had to get Colin and Finn to go along with it. She picked up her phone and dialed their number. They shared a room.

"Hello," a familiar ausie voice came onto the phone.

"Finn," Rory said into her phone.

"Rory, my love, what do you need. And I mean anything. Don't be afraid to ask,"

"Finn I need you to get Logan very drunk,"

"That's easy, anything else?"

"Not unless you have a bald cap,"

"Actually I do,"

"Why in the world would you have a bald cap? Wait don't answer it, just get him to my dorm tonight after he is sufficiently drunk. Drunk enough to not remember what he did the night before,"

"Should I even ask why?"

"You could, but it would ruin the surprise,"

"Planning on taking advantage of him,"

"No! Gross Finn. Logan and I are just friends," Rory said just a little too quickly.

"Just keep telling yourself that, and one day it will be true,"

"I will, and it's true now. Ok let me talk to Colin,"

"Why do you want to talk to him, he's so boring, not like me. I'm exotic,"

"So I've heard. Quite often actually. Now can I talk to Colin,"

"Yeah sure. Wait, how do you know Colin's here? How do you know he isn't off slaying a dragon or something?"

"Silly Finn, Colin slays dragons on Mondays, today is Thursday"

"Well you're right as usual," Finn said handing the phone over to Colin.

"Hey, Rory what's up?"

"Nothing much, now I suppose you heard what I said to Finn,"

"Yup,"

"Good ok, so I need you to make sure that Logan is at my dorm, for his payback at 11pm,"

"Payback?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I just don't trust Finn to remember, and don't tell Logan your coming here either or he'll start to suspect something. Can I count on you,"

"Yup,"

"Thanks, never has so much been owed to so few,"

"Don't mention it,"

"Bye," Rory said.

She needed to go to the store. She had to buy an all white Speedo and lots of blue paint. She had called her mother again after Logan left and she was set to come at around 10:30 to help her get ready. It took a while to find the poncho at the store, but finally found it with the costume supply section. She made a stop by the glitter section, getting lots of green glitter. Then she stopped by the paint section to get the paint, and then finally she grabbed a lime green boa off of one of the shelves. She now had all of the supplies she needed. She went and grabbed some ice cream and popcorn, too. You can never have too much ice cream. Now it was up to Colin and Finn to get Logan over to her dorm.

-------

"Hey Mom what's up,"

"France,"

"What?"

"Well you said what's up, and I said France,"

"I see,"

"I want a llama," Lorelei whined childishly.

"Why don't you adopt one from the llama farm,"

"The government shut it down, didn't have its permits,"

"Sad. I can't believe I missed it,"

"You should have seen Taylor when he found out about the farm. His jaw looked like it was wired open. I'm pretty sure he called the feds just after he heard. It was hilarious. But anyway, do you have all the supplies?"

"Yup, and I grabbed some glitter to add some spunk,"

"Good, Good,"

"Alright so Colin and Finn should be here soon, but in the mean time I have ice-cream,"

"Good is it triple chunk cookie dough,"

"You know it," She said going over to the freezer and grabbing two ice creams for her and her mom. She handed her mom a spoon and a box of ice cream, and grabbed one for herself.

About ten minutes later Colin and Finn walked in with a very drunk Logan. Even in his inebriated state he looked good. His hair was still ruffled and he was wearing a lazy smirk.

"Hello, Rory. That's a funny name Rory. It's like Cory with an R. My name is like Cogan with an L," Logan slurred happily.

"Here's that bald hat you asked for," Finn said handing it over.

"Who is that with the funny accent," Lorelei asked looking at Finn.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Colin and Finn and Logan," she said pointing to each in turn.

"Damn good genes, love," Finn said to Rory checking out her mom noticeably.

"Gross Finn stop checking out my mom,"

"No its cool Rory. We could have a whole Mrs. Robinson deal,"

"But then I would have to date Finn,"

"I'd be up to that," Finn said.

"I don't know if you have the energy to date two Gilmore girls," Lorelei said.

"You'd be surprised and impressed at my stamina,"

"That's what you told me, and I was not impressed," Rory said. Everyone looked at her with a questioningly except for Finn who was pouting. She just shrugged and said, "Alright we only have an hour before the copy store closes so we have to get working."

"Rory what are we doing?" Colin asked eyeing the paint and glitter.

"You'll see," Rory said evasively.

"Logan can you put on this," she said handing him the Speedo. He began changing where he was.

"Logan you can go in that room, and change," Rory said pointing to the bathroom blushing.

"You know you like it, Lory with a R" Logan said wondering over to the bathroom. She couldn't help but notice his toned abs and other defined muscles as he walked back in the room. Rory had him lean over so she could put on the bald cap for him. She then started opening the paint squirting it on Logan who laughed at the sensation it created. Rory waved for Finn and Colin to help, and soon Logan was covered in blue paint. Quickly they threw the green glitter on him. He looked like someone from the blue man group with lots more glitter.

"Now we just need the poncho," Lorelei said. Rory walked over and got it, along with her camera and the boa. She put the boa and poncho on Logan. Rory stood back a couple of feet and started fixing together her camera parts.

"Smile for the camera," Rory said snapping the camera. She looked at the digital image that came up. "This is hilarious," she said giggling motioning for Colin, Finn, and Lorelei to come over and look.

"Alright put it on the computer," Lorelei said gleefully.

Rory attached the camera to her computer and moved the photo onto some documents and printed it.

"Alright, I have to go to the copy center and get these up," She said. "Oh and get Logan cleaned off, he can sleep on my couch if he wants. I'll be back in ten," She said hurrying off.

Rory opened the door to find her mom, Colin, and Finn watching the Daily Show next to a sleeping Logan who looked very cute curled up on her couch. Rory had a giant stack of papers, and some very large posters.

"Get up, lazy heads, we have a campus to cover," Rory said handing Colin, Finn, and Lorelei each a poster, a stack of papers, and a large amount of duct tape.

----

Rory hadn't gotten back into her dorm until four or five in the morning. She had opted out of her two classes in favor of sleeping. She only had two that day, anyway. Rory got up at around two and walked into her common room. She looked around to see no sleeping Logan on the couch. She laughed at what he would say when he saw what she had done. Just then she heard a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be, I hope it's not some large fat hermaphrodite with only one nostril, because I don't have a lucky snorkel," She said opening the door to Logan who shoved a flyer in he face. It had a picture of him from the night before, and under it in big letters read 'For a Good Time Call 555-5671'.

"Do you have a problem Logan," She asked innocently.

"You put pictures of me wearing nothing, but a rainbow poncho, glitter and a boa, around the entire school with my real number on it. I think I saw a 12 foot poster in the gardens, and the flyers are in every dorm along this hall, and in about every common place on campus,"

"Actually you also had on a Speedo,"

"So not the point, what the hell is this about," he said holding up the flyer close to her face.

"Payback, you said you would do anything and this is what I made you do,"

"Within reason, and I was supposed to have consent,"

"You did give consent,"

"Drunken consent is not consent,"

"Dirty," Rory said she couldn't help herself.

"It could get a lot dirtier," Logan whispered huskily in her ear making her blush furiously. He didn't understand. One minute he was so pissed at her, and the next he was flirting with her. God, Rory Gilmore would be the death of him.

"Oh really," Rory said leaning in close to Logan.

"Yeah," He said leaning in even closer so their noses were practically touching. If either one of them had been wearing glasses they would have fogged up. Logan's pulse shot up as Rory liked her lip with her tongue seductively.

"Good," she said, "Because I want to go playing in the dirt again." She said in a singsong voice pulling away quickly and laughing. Logan pouted at her annoyed.

"Aww, is Logie-poo annoyed," She asked speaking in a baby voice.

"Don't ever call me Logie-poo,"

"Fine, but can I at least ask you about the family business?"

"Don't ever ask me about my business," Rory laughed as Logan started humming the Godfather theme. Logan loved the way she laughed, he loved that he was talking to her again. Those couple of weeks where he hadn't talked to her had felt so long and so dull. He was never going to allow himself to do something so stupid ever again. Ever. He was glad that he had gotten back in her good graces finally.

A/n: Bubble. Bubble. I know I said I wouldn't beg, but under certain circumstances….Please Please Please Review!


	9. Lola, LOLA, Lola

**A/N: Hope You like! I like this chapter. Also I don't own Gilmore Girls. If you thought I did, how are you literate? That's not even the right way to cite Gilmore Girls, but really what is going to happen if I don't say that? Are they going to track me done and sue me? Really? **

"Hi, Ace," Logan said. It had been two weeks since Logan had found the flyers around campus. The calls he got were so bad that he actually had to get a new number. It was worth it though, in the long run, but he didn't feel that way when someone had used Google to find his address. That someone happened to be a cross-dressing stripper. (Lola, L-o-l-a, Lola) and he/she showed up at his dorm wearing nothing but stilettos. He was walking out of class when he spotted Rory walking out of the Yale Daily News.

"Hi Logan," She said with a sigh.

"You know what, you never told me what actually happened in Christmas of '97,"

"Well, It's a long story,"

"I got time,"

"Well, I don't. I have to finish this article, and do my reading for my classes. Then Paris asked me to have the locks redone on the apartment, because she thinks that someone is stalking her," Rory said truthfully, she really was a busy person.

"When will you have time,"

"Summer,"

"How about tomorrow, for coffee. You can tell me about Christmas of '97 then," Logan said hopefully. He hadn't seen her in a while, and wanted to talk.

"Sounds good," Rory said. She really missed spending time with Logan, she had only seen him once in those two weeks and it was in the coffee line on her way to class.

"Good, so we'll meet at the Coffee Spot, tomorrow at ten." The coffee spot was this cute little café that was on campus, it had the best donuts in all of Connecticut.

"See you then," Rory said walking in the direction of her dorm.

-----

She saw Logan waiting for her outside of the shop reading a paper, when he noticed her he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Ace," He said walking into the Coffee Spot with her, "Do you know what you want?"

"I think I'll have a double chocolate coffee mocha with whip," She said quickly.

"Is that a drink or a line from a refrigerator manual?"

"A bit of both, it's got the best of both worlds,"

"Good stuff," he said as they reached the cashier.

"What can I do you for," the cashier said.

"I'll take a large double chocolate coffee mocha with whip, please,"

"And I'll have a medium Americano black please," Logan said.

"That's a boring drink," Rory complained.

"Well what isn't a boring drink?"

"You should get what I am having,"

"Ace, that's a girl drink, I can't drink that it'll hurt my rep,"

"You can't have a girl drink," she said to Logan, and then turning to the cashier, "Could you please take off the medium Americano and make it two large double chocolate mochas with whip," The lady nodded and Rory thanked her.

"Your total will be 6.75," Rory went to get the money out of her purse, but Logan stopped her.

"I got this one, Ace," He said handing over a ten. They went and got their drinks and sat down.

"So Ace, tell me about Christmas of '97," Logan said looking at his coffee, "I can't believe I got girl coffee,"

"You say that now, just take a sip and this is what you will get from now on," She said. Logan took a sip suspiciously.

"I can't believe I like girl coffee," he said taking a big gulp of his coffee. Rory looked at him with a smug grin.

"I told you so, but there is no such thing as girl coffee. All coffee is equal,"

"You said that Americano was boring,"

"It's still equal, some are just first among equals,"

"So is there a princeps of coffee,"

"Yes. And it would be this double chocolate mocha. Augustus drank it himself,"

"How would you know that?"

"The coffee Gods told me,"

"I see, did you make a shrine to them?"

"Yes and I pray to it ten times a day,"

" Burn the witch,"

"The crosses they burn me,"

"Well the only way we'll know for sure is if you way the same as a duck,"

"Right because ducks float on water,"

"By George I think she's got it,"

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain,"

"Poor plain,"

"Poor plain, indeed," They sat in comfortable silence for a second or two and then Logan said. "So Ace, Christmas of '97, do tell,"

"Well it all started with the founder's day punch which Finn would love, by the way….

…. And then Kirk walked around singing Too Sexy painted blue cat walking across town. Yelling for a good time call and then he said his phone number," She finished looking up to see Logan smirking. During her explanation she had noticed a lot of girls look over at her and Logan talking, they looked very jealous. She could still feel some of their stars as she continued to talk to Logan.

"Wow," He said.

"I know, I wouldn't have believed it either unless I had seen it myself," Rory said looking up and spotting a girl walking over to her and Logan's table. She walked right past Rory, and 'bumped' into her spilling hot coffee all over Rory's clothing.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said unconvincingly, then turning to she said very sweetly and seductively "Hi Logan, call me sometime," and then she leaned over to show off her chest. Logan just ignored her and turned to Rory with concern.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I just need to change my clothes out. I had to go anyway, thanks for the coffee and the conversation," she said getting up.

"No problem. Hey Ace,"

"Mhm?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Logan was nervous, which was weird. He never got nervous around girls, but this was Rory smart, funny, way to good for him Rory. He could be a little nervous.

"Sure, what's the dress?"

"Formal, and I'll pick you up around 7,"

----

"Oh my God what am I going to wear?" Rory said through the swamp of clothes that was her room.

"I don't know," Paris barked

"He was gonna be here in five minutes ten minutes ago!"

"Don't get your undies all in a jiffy there Gilmore,"

Ding Dong(The Witch is Dead) 

"Paris get the door,"

"Fine, but if I have to make small talk with sissy boy I'll put a horse's head in your bed,"

"Not my prize show horse," Rory muttered.

"Don't mock me Gilmore,"

"Just get the door," She said looking around. She threw up a pile of clothes and finally found a black cocktail dress with two-inch straps, and that slanted stopping above the knee on one side and at the knee on the other. It had an imperial waist with a blue satin sash around it, with a matching blue trim around the bottom. The v-neckline was low, but not at all slutty. She threw it on before Paris had time to scare Logan off. Paris had probably already started talking to him. Sure enough when she opened the door there was Paris talking to a somewhat paler version of Logan.

"Logan," She said walking over to him and whispered in his ear, "don't worry it doesn't rub off on me." Logan looked at her confused. She leaned her head over to Paris, and he smirked.

"Good to know Ace," He said taking in he appearance. She looked amazing, her dress fit her perfectly accentuating every curve that showed off her slim figure, and the sating matched her eyes and brought out their deep ocean color. Her hair curled slightly and fell to just below her shoulders.

Rory didn't really notice his staring because she was doing the same to him. He was wearing a black unbuttoned suit with a blue tie. The suit look hadn't worked for Dean he just couldn't pull it off, and Jess, hadn't even tried, but for Logan it worked. He looked hot; there was no denying it.

"Is there glue on your eyeballs or something?" Paris said. They both looked away Rory blushed and Logan cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

"Rory if you don't come home tonight, I'll know where you are,"

"Paris!" Rory said feeling her face heat up. Logan just shrugged smirking causing Rory to hit him playfully in the arm.

"So were are we going, I'm starving?"

---

"That was amazing," Rory said as they walked out of the Restaurant.

"I'm glad you liked it,"

"I was skeptic when we pulled up, but oh my god that shrimp was amazing!" They said walking back to her dorm. He slung his arm over her shoulder casually. She hadn't noticed it at first, but when she did she smiled.

As they got to her dorm room he turned and looked at her.

"Ace, I want to kiss you goodnight, would that be ok?"

"Since when have you ever asked to do something?"

"I just don't want to mess this up,"

"Well I don't know. I'm a madman, never know what I might do," She said smiling. He leaned in so that their noses were almost touching. She leaned forward closing the gap between them.

She was quite disappointed in the kiss. It was sweet, but it was more like a friend kiss than anything else. Maybe it was better if they just stayed friends, she thought as she and Logan pulled away. But before she could say anything to him about it he crashed his lips onto hers.

This kiss was quite the opposite from the earlier one. Fire erupted from her lips as her close proximity to Logan made her heart race. She stepped closer to Logan and leaned into him wrapping her hands in his blonde hair simultaneously deepening the kiss. She felt like she was on fire. She didn't know where she was or who was around her; she just knew that there was her and Logan. His hands were running up and down her back. They broke apart panting.

"That was some kiss, Ace,"

"You weren't too shabby yourself," Rory could still feel his lips against hers. She saw him leaning in again, but she put her finger up to his mouth.

"What's wrong Ace?" Rory bit her lip nervously.

"Logan, I like you,"

"No, really,"

"I just don't think it would work between us," Logan's heart fell at this.

"Of course it would. Did you not feel that in the kiss? We have something here, Ace," he said loudly, frustrated.

"It's not all about chemistry, Logan. You do that casually dating thing, its ok, it's you, but it is not me. It will never be me. It couldn't ever be me. I couldn't handle seeing you with other girls. I know there is chemistry, trust me, I know. I wish it were that simple, but it's not. Thanks for the date," She looked at him tears building in her eyes, it obviously was paining her to say this, "See you around, Logan" She said opening her door.

"Ace…" Logan tried to protest and grab her arm but she just avoided him and walked into her dorm and shut the door tears in her blue eyes.

A/n: I liked the reviews too much not to beg. Please Please Please Review (Bubble)!


	10. Let's talk about

**A/N: Hope You like!**

**Also I don't own Gilmore Girls. If you thought I did, how are you literate? That's not even the right way to cite Gilmore Girls, but really what is going to happen if I don't say that? Are they going to track me done and sue me? Really? If you are that person who would track down someone seriously I dare you. Track me down, just do it. You know you want to. **

"Oh, Hi Logan. Didn't see you there," Logan had actually been hiding, waiting so that she couldn't walk away when she saw him. She had been doing that a lot over the past week, just walking away whenever she saw him. It wasn't meant to be a mean action or anything, Rory just wanted to avoid conflict.

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere a little more private you know, to think. So that's why I was out of sight,"

"Oh," She said trying to make it less awkward.

"Ace I think we should talk, about what happened…" Logan began.

"Well, I wish I could, but I promised my mom I would call her, and well she has this thing about 3:09. She has this sort of twitching fit every other Thursday at 3:09 in the afternoon, and if I'm not talking to her she starts calling out random facts about hair gels, and the people around her get really freaked out. And well, I just wouldn't want that. And oh look it's 3:08 and well here we go," Rory said pulling out her phone.

"Mom,"

"Rory thank goodness you called. I almost had to deal with Michele," Rory put her hand over the phone loosely.

"That's what mom calls her," she whispered twitching her eye and leaning into her shoulder, "Logan good talking to you, but I really have to take this," she said walking away.

"Rory you have to stop doing that to the poor boy,"

"I know, I know,"

"Just give him a chance. I can almost feel the tension over the phone,"

"Just because we like each other doesn't mean we should start dating,"

"You like him, You want to kiss him. Rory and Logan sitting in a tree,"

"Mom. Stop that, he has escorts, I have dates, we're different"

"You should at least give him a chance,"

"I'll think about it okay. Can we just change subjects?"

"Okay new topic. This Friday, there is no dinner with the g-pa's because they are having some function or something, so do you want to do a movie night?"

"That's sounds good, anything new in Starshollow,"

"Well Kirk started a homeless cat foundation,"

"Does Starshollow have any homeless cats?"

"No, I think he's been stealing them from Aldonville,"

"Sneaky,"

"I know, but speaking of sneaky what story did you use to get away from Logan,"

"I told him you had a chronic twitching fit every other Thursday at exactly 3:09 in which you spew random information about hair gels, that is unless I call you,"

"Can't talk…Random twitching beginning…Rory's voice not working….Hair Gels hold Hair firm while protecting you from the elements…if you use hair gels in other areas of your body the results do not apply…"

"Mom," Rory groaned.

-----

"I'll take the largest coffee you have," Rory said to the coffee cart guy.

"Here you go, Rory," he said handing her a coffee. She gulped down half of it in a gulp.

"Ace, you might want to slow down there,"

"Coffee and I have had a long relationship, I think we are ready for this step," Logan face paled as he thought of how long he had known Rory. It seemed like forever ago that he had met her at that party.

"On a related note, Rory we _have_ to talk. I didn't get to say my side of anything, and you owe me that. You have to hear me out," Rory thought for a minute. He was right, as usual; she at least had to listen to his explanation.

"Alright I'll do it," she said hesitantly.

"Really Ace," Logan said not believing that the 'you owe it to me' thing would work on Rory.

"I can meet you for lunch today,"

"Lunch. That sounds good, I'll be by your dorm at 12,"

----------

Logan walked up to her dorm, nervous. He knew what he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how it was going to all come out. He had played conversations over in his head trying to choose the correct wording, but in real life it never worked out the way he thought it would, especially with Rory. You never know what she'll say to you in a situation.

He pulled his hand up to knock on the door, and then put it back down. Then put it back up again, and then down. Finally he raised his hand to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Rory looking stunning, her blue eyes twinkling.

"You ready to go?"

"After you," She said to him, locking the door.

They walked into the restaurant in silence sitting down next to each other in a booth, ordering their drinks. Rory looked down at her fingers, twiddling her thumbs. Logan focused his attention on a piece of artwork to the left of Rory.

Finally, Rory looked up and made eye contact with Logan. Her eyes pierced him, and made him feel very exposed.

"Ace, I asked you here so we could talk about our relationship," he paused to look at Rory, then continued, "I know you feel that it wouldn't work between us, but I don't think so. I think we have a connection going. You're way to good for me," He looked up again, and Rory shook her head. "But I don't really care about that. I want to give us a try, and if it doesn't work out we can look back and laugh. But as tacky as this sounds my heart is telling me that we should be together. And if I didn't at least try, that would weigh heavily on me for my entire life knowing that I could have been with you,"

Rory was truly touched by his announcement. "Logan, I want to say yes,"

"Then say it Rory,"

"But,"

"But nothing Rory,"

"But everything Logan. You…We…It's just," Rory tried to say.

"It's just what Rory. I want to give this a try. Unless you tell me that you don't want to be with me. If you can look me in the eye and say you don't want to be with me at all then…I'll leave you alone and never bother you about this again, but I know you can't say that. I can tell when I look in your eyes. You're scared. Hell I'm scared as hell too, but I know that we have to at least try. What would life be like if we didn't do things that scared us, Ror?" He paused to look into her eyes. "Just tell me that you don't want to be with me, and I'll go," Rory looked at his pleading eyes biting her bottom lip.

"I…."

A/n: Review if you feel the urge to! Ha-ha! Cliff hanger!


	11. You've been punked!

**A/N: Hope You like!**

**Also I don't own Gilmore Girls. If you thought I did, how are you literate? That's not even the right way to cite Gilmore Girls, but really what is going to happen if I don't say that? Are they going to track me done and sue me? Really? If you are that person who would track down someone seriously I dare you. Track me down, just do it. You know you want to. **

_**Last Chapter:** "It's just what Rory. I want to give this a try. Unless you tell me that you don't want to be with me. If you can look me in the eye and say you don't want to be with me at all then…" Rory looked at him. Biting her bottom lip._

"_I…."_

"Would you be dating me and only me? I mean no kissing, no flirting, no nothing at all with other girls," Logan nodded. "Would I call you my boyfriend, and you would call me your girlfriend?" Logan nodded again. "hmm…" Logan's heart was beating ten times faster than it ever had. He had just put his heart on the line. He had never done that before, and it scared the hell out of him. But for Rory…

Rory sat in deep thought for a while. Rory knew they had chemistry, but she also knew dating Logan would be a big commitment. She really liked Logan, but he might break her heart. Was it a risk she was going to take?

Logan was getting nervous, why was it taking her so long? Suddenly out of the blue she leaned over and kissed him passionately he once again got the feeling that his whole body was on fire, but before he knew what was happening or could react it was over and Rory was back in deep thought. She needed to know how strong the chemistry was. Smokey the bear might have some problems with the two of them.

She looked up and said finally, "Alright I'll do it,"

"Really, Ace?"

"No, you've just been punked,"

"Where's Ashton?" he asked looking around.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he said testing out the word like a baby animal walking for the first time.

"I think so," She said.

"So I can finally do this," he said putting his hand around the back of her head, and pulling her into him for a passionate kiss. She immediately pulled her hands up to his jaw pulling him in and kissed him back with as much passion as he was showing her. She felt his tongue asking for entrance, and she happily obliged opening her mouth. As their tongues dueled for battle she felt his hands move from the back of her head to her shirt, and she moved her hands up to his head feeling his ruffled hair. She moaned causing Logan to smirk into the kiss; she pushed him back playfully.

"We should continue this elsewhere," he said huskily grabbing a hold of her hand. She felt a shock shoot through her skin as he touched it.

"Or," she said sweetly leading him on, "We could eat, because I'm starving," She flagged over the waiter and began to order.

----------

"I'm so glad we went to lunch," Rory said as they walked into her dorm room holding hands.

"So am I," he said as they leaned their foreheads together. She captured his lips with her own, sucking on his bottom lip. He moaned throatily. He sat down on the couch, pulling her down so that she fell onto his lap.

"I don't know if I can be alone with a boy for so long without an escort," she said.

"Who knows what horrible things could befall you while only I am in here with you," Logan said moving his mouth to just below her ear and streaming a trail of kisses down to her chin.

"I'm so weak and frail. I could never defend myself from you," She said moving her kisses down his neck, to his pulse point sucking on it feeling his heart beat faster and faster.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight…._

"Shit," She said trying to find her phone. Jerking her head quickly away from Logan.

"Mom,"

"Voodoo Child,"

"Ace I think you bit my neck," Logan said rubbing his neck

"Rory, How often did I tell you to not resort to vampirism with boys? Wait in order to accidentally bite him you would've had to have your lips on his neck. Is there a new boy toy you haven't told me about?" She said in an accusing manner.

"Maybe…"

"It's that Logan boy isn't it?"

"No, it's just some stranger I saw in an alley, who I asked into my room to do unspeakable things to me, and then after that we went to Vegas,"

"So it is Logan.

"No, I just told you it was alley guy, his name is Milton. We got married in Vegas. Did I forget to mention that? I am now Mrs. Milton,"

"Do you have enough Office Space?"

"I'm gonna need those TPS reports ASAP, and If you could come in on Saturday, that would be great,"

"Sorry, Lumbergh, I just came into work so I could steal the fax machine," She said, " So Rory, You're bringing Logan to our movie night tonight,"

"I was thinking about it,"

"Good, I want to meet him,"

--------

"So this is where you grow up," Logan said looking around the town, as best he could in the dark.

"It looks much better when the sun is shining, the monsters aren't out,"

"Yeah the freaks are out at night aren't they," He said as they pulled up to a quaint looking house. As they pulled up to the house an older version of Rory ran out of the house.

"Mom!"

"Mini-Me!" They said in unison, as they hugged. Lorelei glanced at Logan questioningly.

"Mom this is Logan. Logan this is my Mom, Lorelei," Rory introduced hoping that the two would get along.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms.Gilmore" Logan said. Lorelei just gasped and Logan looked very confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" Logan asked looking around hoping he hadn't ruined his chances with his girlfriend's mom before he had said more than ten words to her.

"I just have to find my saw,"

"Why would you need that," Logan asked again confused.

"So I can castrate you," Logan's eyes widened looking around worriedly.

"Why?"

"Not a quick one you've got there, Rory," Lorelei directed at Rory.

"I'm only with him for the looks,"

"Way to make a guy feel special," Logan interjected.

"Poor, Logan. Now you'll have to wear you underwear outside of you pants to feel special," Rory said.

"Hey, Batman does it,"

"Batman also has utility belt," Lorelei said.

"Were else am I going to keep my spider web repelling spray can?"

"Good point," Lorelei said, surprised at how well Logan fit into Rory and her quick passed conversation.

"So what movies do we have planned for tonight?" Rory asked walking into the house pulling Logan behind her.

"I was thinking Office Space, Bad Boys and Back to the Future," Lorelei said.

"Okay Logan let me give you a tour of my humble abode," Rory said walking into her room. "This is my bedroom," She said, her back to the door.

"Oh really, Ace? Couldn't have guessed,"

"Well I thought I would save the world, you thinking could cause the space time continuum to implode,"

"Burn, that hurt,"

"Do want me to kiss it and make it better?" She said walking over to him kissing him on the forehead.

"I don't know if that will cover it, you really got me good, Ace," She put her arms around her shoulders and leaned in, kissing him sweetly. She intended it to be a short kiss not wanting to get into anything here with her mom in the next room, but Logan seemed to think otherwise. As she was pulling pack he leaned back into her crashing his lips onto hers roughly. She had the reoccurring feeling of being on fire that she always got when she kissed Logan. Her mind was protesting, but her body was not listing. She moved her hands up to the back of his head and pulling back inhaling his scent. He smelled hot. (a/n: Seriously this sounds strange, but it's so true. Sorry if you're a guy. Do guys read fanfic? Off topic, back to the story)

"Logan my mom is in the other room," She said, trying to convince herself more than him.

"That's kind of kinky," Logan said.

"But," Logan cut her off, covering her mouth with her own. He moved his hands down to her butt giving it a squeeze. Then with one hand he reached under her shirt rubbing her back.

"Rory, Have you hoarded all the spoons again?" she said waking into Rory's Room. "Ohhhh my god, get a room. You already have a room, just get your hands off my daughters ass when your in my house, and don't get a room. I lied," Rory and Logan separated quickly Rory was blushing terribly, and Logan was looking down bashfully.

"Umm haven't been hoarding the spoons here,"

"That's good. Could you help me find them, in the kitchen,"

"Yeah sure, I'll be back Logan," She said walking into the kitchen followed by Lorelei who looked peeved.

When they were out of earshot of Logan, Lorelei whispered, "Aren't you moving a little quickly? You just started dating him today!"

"It's college Mom!"

"Oh so if it's college, you can sleep with anyone if you say they're your boyfriend?"

"I was not sleeping with Logan,"

"You were about to from the looks of it,"

"No we weren't!" Her voice growing louder.

"Just don't do anything in this house," She said starring at Rory pointedly.

"Fine, but don't Logan judged on that, he's a really great guy,"

"Whatever," She said walking away in a huff.

Rory had fallen asleep during the last movie in Logan's arms, he was absentmindedly running his hands in circles on her arm. Lorelei looked over at the cute couple, and sighed. She wished she had someone to hold her at night.

"I'm going to go up, this chair's not as comfortable as the couch," Lorelei said to Logan.

"See you Tomorrow Lorelei," Logan said quietly as to not wake Rory up.

"Learned you lesson have you?"

"I think so,"

"Logan," She said hessitantly

"Yeah,"

"Don't mess this up with Rory, ok. She's been through a lot,"

"I like her a lot," Logan admitted.

"I know," It was obvious for Lorelei. She was just worried about her baby. From what Rory had said Logan was a playboy and old habits are hard to break. She was wary of him, but something about him, and the way he looked at Rory, held her, talked to her made Lorelei know that this was not just a fling. She just didn't want Rory to get hurt, because she knew that Rory was already falling for this boy, and vies-versa.

"And Logan,"

"Mhm,"

"No funny business. Ok,"

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

-----

"Why the hell did we think it would be fun to go bird watching," Rory asked Lorelei and Logan as they walked back to the house.

"You said and I quote "We can use those funny looking binoculars, and they have hats, too" end quote, so that's why we went," Logan said smirking.

"Who knew anyone with such funny looking clothing could be so boring," Lorelei said.

"I did," Logan said indignantly.

"Shut yo' mouth," Rory said.

"Or you could silence me some other way," Logan said suggestively. Earning him a glare from Lorelei. It was worth it he thought as Rory walked over to him. But to his surprise she just stuck a paper towel in his mouth.

"Nice one," Lorelei said high-fiving Rory.

"Where'd you get a paper towel from?" Logan asked.

"Never question a Gilmore," Rory responded.

"Didn't we go bird watching for another reason?" Lorelei asked.

"I think we went to forget that we had to go back to school, and you wanted to celebrate no Friday night diners in two weeks," Rory said.

"So did you forget you had to go back to school?" Lorelei asked.

"No, which reminds me I have to write two papers," Rory said glumly.

"Damn, my plans have been foiled,"

"And you would have gotten away with it if it weren't for us kids and our mangy mutt," Logan added in.

" Exactly,"

"Listen Mom, this has been fun,"

"'I know and now you're leaving, unknown when you'll return,"

"I'll just wake you up when September ends,"

"That'll do kid, that'll do,"

"Bye Mom,"

"Bye Rory, and Bye Logan it was a pleasure to meet you," Lorelei said as Logan got into the drivers seat of the car.

"Rory, I like this one,"

"Me too, mom. Me too," She said hugging her mom goodbye and getting into the car. She said looking over at Logan. When she looked at him, the doubt left her eyes. And even though they had spent a long time coming, she knew deep down that he was it for her, and vice versa.

-Fin-

**A/n: Review if you feel the urge to! This is it for this one. I thought it was winding down, and had an idea I liked better and that was more original, so I am going to work harder on that one. Because I didn't really work to hard on this one. Also I've always wanted to go bird watching, if you were wondering why that was in here. Seems fun!**


End file.
